


Huffin and Puffin continued (ep 222)

by ShiTiger



Series: Missing Moments in PoM [3]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, M/M, Puffin, Slash, penguin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers. Skipper arranged for Hans to stay at the Central Park Zoo, where he could keep an eye on him. Once the puffin habitat had been completed, Skipper had even moved in with Hans to “keep his friends close, but his enemies closer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huffin and Puffin continued (ep 222)

Hans stormed back into his burrow at the Central Park Zoo. Skipper knew just how to push his buttons, but lately the penguin had been more moody and bad tempered than usual. All couples had their fights, but Skipper had been starting them more often then not. The last few weeks, their relationship had gone steadily downhill.

The puffin flopped down onto the ledge and cradled his head in his wings. Skipper had finally done it. After all these months of co-habitation, the penguin had decided to move back in with his squad and end their relationship. That was it. Skipper had thrown a hissy-fit in front of the entire zoo and announced that Hans was out of his life forever.

Maybe it was time to move on. He couldn't stay in the same zoo as his old lover. Hans couldn't imagine seeing Skipper everyday and being kept at a distance. Better to find a new home and cut his ties for good. At least that way, he could attempt to forget the special times he'd grown to love and cherish.

That decision made, Hans began to pack his meager belongings. 

*** 

'Hans! Hans!' the youngest penguin of the squad rushed uninvited through the entrance-way, waving his flippers frantically in the air.

'What is it? Did Skipper send you to tell me to pack my bags for Hoboken? Too late, I already have,' Hans commented darkly, feeling a slight twinge of remorse at treating Private so harshly.

'You need to come quick! Skipper fainted. Alice took him to the hospital,' the little penguin insisted, grabbing him by the wing and yanking him out of the burrow without waiting for an answer.

The puffin felt his heart race at the news. Could Skipper be hurt? Injured? The humiliating breakup hadn't quenched Hans' feelings for the penguin. And now Skipper's life could be in danger! 

*** 

The other two penguins were hanging from the zoo hospital's window-ledge, peeking into the room.

'Oh good. You brought him,' Kowalski commented as the pair hopped down to greet them. Hans was startled to find the penguins surrounding him, almost leaning into him for comfort while they waited for news about their leader's well-being.

'Do you think he's alright? He's been moody for a while now, but I've never seen Skipper faint before,' Private wondered aloud, looking up at the puffin standing next to him.

Hans swallowed and cracked an uncertain smile. 'I'm sure he is fine. Probably just overworking himself again. You know how he can be.'

'You know, Hans... I'm pretty sure Skipper didn't mean those horrible things he said this afternoon. I've been trying to get him to a checkup for the last month, but you know how he is about needles,' Kowalski assured him.

'Uh huh!' Rico agreed, nudging the puffin in the side.

Hans couldn't help but wonder if there was still a chance at repairing their relationship. Skipper's teammates seemed to think there was. Maybe their leader was just feeling unwell and needed a break to get back to his normal self.

The hospital door opened and the birds flattened themselves against the side wall, watching the doctor and the zoo lady walk out into the open.

'The penguin is going to be just fine, Alice. Still, I'd like to keep her and the egg overnight just to be sure. Then we can move her back to the penguin habitat. We won't be able to tell which of the other penguins is the father until the egg hatches and we run a dna test,' the doctor explained as they walked away.

'Frankly, I'm surprised the other penguins haven't escaped their habitat yet and found a way into the hospital just to see her. They're a tricky bunch,' Alice commented.

'Oh Alice. They're just animals. You make it sound like they're intelligent enough to be human,' the man laughed as they turned the corner and were soon out of sight. 

*** 

The small group was frozen in shock from the news. Egg... Skipper... Egg... Skipper... Skipper laid an egg. Skipper was female? Skipper...

'Quick, catch him!' Kowalski called out as Hans felt himself slipping into darkness. 

*** 

'Is sleeping beauty finally awake?' Skipper's voice rang in Hans' head as he opened his eyes to see a white ceiling above him. Glancing around, he was surprised to find himself laying on a soft hospital bed next to his amused former-mate.

'Thank goodness. We were worried that you might have a concussion,' Kowalski and the others sprang up from the floor to land next to them.

'What's going on? Why are we in the hospital?' Hans wondered aloud, trying to piece his memories together. Oh right... Skipper fainted and the doctor said he laid an egg...

'EGG!' Hans jolted to his feet, staring at the nest made of blankets next to Skipper.

'Yep. Turns out Alice was right about one of us being female,' Skipper commented, smiling brighter than he/she had in days.

'We're still behind you 100%, Skipper,' Kowalski announced, saluting his commander.

'It's so wonderful. We're uncles!' Private danced around the makeshift nest, gazing at the cream-colored egg.

'Hmm hoo?' Rico pointed at the still stunned Hans.

'No, Rico. Hans is the daddy,' Private giggled, waddling up to the puffin to give him a hug.

'We have an egg... we have an egg... Skipper, does this mean..?' Hans looked at his former-mate and fought the urge to embrace her.

'I owe you an apology, Hans. At least now I know why I've been so temperamental lately,' Skipper sighed, pulling her mate close and nuzzling his beak.

'So, you're not moving out and breaking up with me?' Hans wanted to confirm, even as he wrapped a wing around her.

'No and no. It's your egg too. You'd better be sticking around to help me raise the baby,' the lead penguin ordered, leaning into her lover's embrace.

'I wouldn't leave even if you ordered me to,' Hans promised. Things were finally back to normal again and the puffin wouldn't have it any other way. 

...the end...


End file.
